


Times Gone By

by LadyofAvalon



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than a decade after Terrier, Beka remembers the people who made her journey what it was and all the times that have passed, both good and bad. Most of all, she takes time to remember one very special person, who was taken from her too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Gone By

From the Journal of Rebakah Cooper

September 8, 258

It's been over ten years since I was voted a full Dog by the others at my kennel. I've been looking through my old journals this morning. There's so much that I've forgotten, or pushed to the back of my mind. Some of those things are hard to think about.

Kora is still in the Lower City, but Aniki left years ago, when Phelan was killed in a rusher massacre. The third member of that group that came so long ago is nearly eight years in the grave. He – Rosto – deserved more than three feet of dirt and a granite gravestone. He didn't deserve to have his throat slit when he lost a duel for his throne. What he deserved was for me to tell him how I felt, how I still feel, about him.

I didn't realize that I loved him until the day he died. He'd told me only a few days before his death that he was in love with me. He didn't need to die. His successor was brought down by Aniki two days later. That was when she left Corus. The only reason that she stayed that last month after Phelan was killed was because of her friendship with Rosto.

Things have changed in the city itself. Gershom of Haryse is no longer the Lord Provost; he retired three years ago after an incident that left him with a crippled hand. The city is a little better, but it's hard to see it that way. Diona won't talk to me, Lorine and my brothers aren't allowed to. Lord Gershom has retired to his estates. Aniki's gone. Rosto's dead…

I wish that those times weren't gone. I miss them. I miss my old friends. I wish those times weren't just times gone by. I wish I could relive those times and change them, so that things were different. But I can't. I can't go back, and I can't change the last. I only wish I could. Wishes like that aren't worth anything.

I miss you, Rosto. I shouldn't have taken you or your friendship for granted, or even the flirting and the kisses. Maybe if I hadn't, things would have been different. Maybe then, those times gone by wouldn't be painful times, but happy times.

Oh, Rosto, I wish you were here.


End file.
